Pesadilla
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: ¿Y ahora que hacía?, su hija tenía ese problema de tener pesadillas muy seguido pero cada vez que pasaba llamaba a Maka y ella sabía que hacer, pero ahora ella no estaba y él estaba a cargo de ayudar a su pequeña.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo, ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¡**R**awr~!

Soy un monstruito y les he traído esta pequeña historia que espero que os guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirla. Me vino en un tierno momento en que me imagine como sería esta situación y la tentación me gano. Si ya se, debería de estar actualizando mis otras historias que estar escribiendo más y más pero bueno, no le puedo hacer nada.

¡Leed, cuanto queráis ~!

* * *

**U**na noche reconfortante para él, por lo menos hasta ahora. Su único pensamiento era que llegaría a su habitación y se tiraría en la cama para quedarse dormido y no despertar durante un buen tiempo, o al menos hasta que sonara el despertador en la mañana. Si. Justamente eso haría.

Se aflojo la corbata y entro a su habitación, la cual estaba vacía. No era de extrañarse, Maka se había ido de viaje durante una semana (cosa que no se tomó muy bien por los dos integrantes de la familia). Pero, al final no tuvo más opción, ella volvería en cinco días y podrían recuperar luego el tiempo perdido.

Cuando ya se había cambiado la incomoda ropa que tuvo que llevar todo el día, se acostó y de inmediato cerró los ojos, pesadamente. Había sido un día pesado y lo único que anhelaba era dormir un poco, nada más.

— ¡Papá!— Se escucho el grito por toda la casa y Soul se levanto como resorte del susto que había recibido. La habitación estaba oscura, miró el velador a un lado de su cama y observo la hora: las tres de la madrugada. —¡Papi! ¡Pa!

Una vez proceso todo se quito las sábanas de un tirón de encima y salió de un salto de la cama para correr pensando lo peor hacia la habitación de su pequeña hija de seis años. ¿Acaso un psicópata se había metido a su habitación?, si así era ese tipo no viviría para contarlo porque nadie se metía con _su_ pequeña princesa.

De un portazo abrió la floreada puerta de la habitación de su hija.

—¡Lilih!— Llamo, mientras observaba la oscura habitación con la mirada sin encontrar a nadie. Su mirada se detuvo en la cama que había y en la pequeña figura que allí se encontraba, abrazando las sabanas con fuerza y al parecer temblando.

La pequeña niña al escuchar la puerta volteo a ver y vio la figura de Soul en ella. Sentía como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas pero se sintió un poco más segura al tenerlo allí con ella.

—…Papi— Llamo, con un hilo de voz mientras sollozaba.

Soul, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por haber mal entendido todo el asunto se acerco donde su hija. A paso lento mientras intentaba esquivar todos sus juguetes desparramados por el suelo de la habitación. Tarea difícil debido a la oscuridad que había.

Ahora se encontraba un tanto molesto porque le hayan arruinado su anhelado sueño, pero no tenía que decirlo, podía hacer sentir mal a su pequeña.

—¿Qué paso?— Pregunto, con suavidad al acercarse.

La pequeña se hizo a un lado en su cama para dejarle espacio y se sentara, cosa que hizo. Una vez sentado, Lilih se aferro con fuerza a su camisa y escondió su pequeño rostro en su pecho. Soul, se dio cuenta que seguía temblando y en un intento de calmarla la abrazo mientras la acunaba y tarareaba una nana para ella. La que le había tarareado desde que nació y se despertaba por sus sollozos.

Algo muy parecido a ese momento.

—Tuve una pesadilla— susurro, en mitad de sus sollozos.

Soul, la siguió acunando.

—¿Muy mala?— Pregunto, suave y cariñosamente.

—Horrible…— asintió, sin despegarse de Soul en ningún momento.

¿Y ahora que hacía?, su hija tenía esa problema de tener pesadillas muy seguido pero cada vez que pasaba llamaba a Maka y ella sabía que hacer, pero ahora ella no estaba y él estaba a cargo de ayudar a su pequeña.

¿Le contaba un cuento? ¿Le cantaba?, no era muy bueno haciéndolo o no le gustaba mucho.

Ahora él debía solucionar el problema.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?— Pregunto, pensando que esa era la mejor solución.

Lilih escondió más su rostro en el pecho de Soul mientras negaba con la cabeza, asustada.

—…Quiero que duermas conmigo esta noche, por favor— pidió, demasiada ansiosa, se notaba tenía mucho miedo. Levanto su pequeño rostro y miro a Soul, con sus brillantes ojos carmesí.—Por favor.

Soul, rendido ante esa mirada tan tierna que le daba no pudo negarse y con un asentimiento de cabeza, acaricio sus albinos cabellos con ternura. Siempre que le daba esa mirada no podía negarse a ninguna de sus peticiones, ninguna y la pequeña ya lo sabía bastante bien como para no usarla a su favor en mas de una ocasión.

La pequeña dio una hermosa sonrisa, que solo le pudo recordar a alguien: _Maka._ Se hizo a un lado y se acostó mientras esperaba impaciente que Soul le acompañara. Ambos se acomodaron en la pequeña cama del infante.

Al momento, Lilih se abrazo a Soul y este sonrió, aunque todavía se sentía un poco incomodo por el espacio. La pequeña no tardo en quedarse dormida pero en cambio Soul se le quedo mirando un buen tiempo, observándola con cuidado y acariciándole la cabeza suavemente, para tranquilizarla mejor y así cerciorarse de que no tuviera ninguna otra pesadilla, por lo menos por esa noche.

Era tan linda…

Según muchos (de hecho todos), ella podía ser una copia de él; con sus ojos carmesís y su blanco cabello, para Soul ella era un vivo recuerdo de Maka; su rostro, la forma de sus ojos, su blanca y suave piel. Hasta en su actitud le recordaba, aunque también había sacado muchas cosas de él. Una extraña y divertida mezcla de ambos.

¿Uno se podía enamorar de su hija?, ahora entendía un poco más al viejo pervertido de su suegro con la actitud que tenía con Maka. Podía decir que lo comprendía, solo un poco mas, un poco.

Cerró los ojos, pensando lo afortunado que era por tener a dos personas que amaba tanto, que protegería de todo. Aunque fuera de algo tan surrealista como una pesadilla.

Por lo menos la noche no pasó sin ningún otro percance y ambos pudieron dormir tranquilos. La pequeña Lilih no tuvo ninguna otra pesadilla.

La excepción: el golpe que Soul se llevo al caerse de la cama en la mañana.

Si, no podía esperar a que Maka volviera, realmente.

* * *

¿**O**s ha gustado?

Bueno, un pequeño aviso: la historia Mi preciosa musa (si, esa que he tenido parada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo), va a ser actualizada muy pronto porque quiero terminarla para poder seguir con el resto de mis historias y subir las que tengo en mente. Por eso, paciencia y compresión.

Dejen reviews y denme su opinión de cómo ha quedado, si les ha gustado. Un review hace bien para la salud. Si, esta comprobado.

Este monstruito se despide, pero nos veremos muy pronto. Gracias por entrar a leer.

¡Bye-Bye~!


End file.
